Soul Deep
by Destiny Kelly
Summary: A Story of Love Everlasting. Rosalie is a young girl about to take her first trip abroad. Joseph is the young man held by her heart, forced to say goodbye. Rosalie and Joseph face a test of Love so great they must fight to keep it alive, Fate.
1. Prologue

**Based on the Titanic Film. All characters are of my own imagination apart from some characters from the film, and are entirely fictional.**

* * *

**Soul Deep**

**By: Destiny Kelly**

**Prologue**

_April 9th, 1912_

_Journal,_

_I am to make the 5 day journey to New York tomorrow morning. This seems like such a waste since my school and friends remain here. Mother say's it is best for me to spend time away from Joseph, she say's he is a no good liar and a cheat! I do not understand her hate for him! I think perhaps Joseph reminds her to much of my father when he was younger. I remember when I was little, they would laugh and laugh all night long. She would always smile when he was around. But that all changed when he took that job in New York...  
_

_Oh! My love will always stay with Joseph, if I am on the other side of the earth he shall know my heart is his and his alone. _

_Rosalie_

_

* * *

_Rosalie closed the seal on her Diary and blew out the candle on her nightstand. Tomorrow was a new day and a new beginning. So why did it feel like her life was hanging on this decision. Should she leave him? Or should she defy her mothers wishes and jump ship before they could stop her? So many questions buzzed around her head as she listened to the soft jittering of the crickets outside her room. _The biggest decision of my life and all I can do is wonder if I'll see him tomorrow _she thought. Joseph said he would see her off, even if he had to wrestle her mother to do it. _"I shall be stealing a kiss before you go my lady" _he had said the day before as they walked downtown. _"And you will be struck by lightning if she see's!" _Rosalie had replied, stifling a giggle. He then proceeded to make a fool of himself as he danced and jumped around her, making her giggles grow into unladylike laughter. He could always make the worst situation funny.

"This is insane!" she whispered as she made herself comfortable in her four poster bed. It was old but beautiful, the intricate designs carved into the wood were exquisite. Rosalie always found herself tracing the edges and curves of the wood. She had always admired anything crafted from wood. Iron was utterly horrible to sit on and never gave off the same antique smell of wood. It was always a rusty, metallic smell... it often got stuck in her nose and all she would taste and smell the whole day was metal. Too bad the Titanic was not a wooden vessel, she liked the old creaky strong ships her father worked on when she was younger. They were reliable and sturdy. But of course Iron and Steel had to replace everything.

The night softly fell away as Rosalie drifted into a deep sleep. The last thing that ran through her mind was that of the dark haired angel's brown eyes, gazing into hers for what seemed like a decade the day before. Rosalie slept with a smile softly glowing on her lips.


	2. Beautiful Heart

**The characters in this story are of my own imagination, apart from the characters from the film, and are entirely fictional.**

* * *

**Chapter One,**

**Beautiful Heart.**

Rosalie awoke to the sounds of movement around her 3 story home. The sunlight across her oak floor shimmered as the trees outside created dancing figures waving back and forth. The smell of breakfast wafted up from the kitchen 2 floors down and the sounds of barking entered her ears. "Jackson!" Rosalie yelled, instantly out of bed and running to the door.

Jackson was a 4 year old Golden Retriever, Rosalie had found him in an abandoned crate 3 years ago while searching for her fathers tools. She had fallen in love instantly. The pup was shivering and matted with dirt and grime, all Rosalie could do was carry him in her skirts back to her father. _"You can keep him, if you take care of him!"_ her father had said sternly. And she did, she nursed the poor thing back to puppy health, soon Jackson was running up and down the halls, jumping on anything and everyone, getting into the laundry hamper and eating Rosalie's nightgowns. Her mother did not want an animal in the house, but no one could resist the charms of this puppy. So Jackson became a member of the family. A member that was bounding up the stairs just as Rosalie opened her door. Two more steps and the dog was in her lap as she lay sprawled on the floor, laughing.

"Hello Jackson! How was your sweep? Was it nice? Did you dweam of bones and cats?" she crooned as she scratched his ears and squished her face against his golden fur.

"Rosalie! Get up of the floor and wash up! Breakfast is almost ready and we need to be off for noon!" her mother told her as she passed the door. "And make sure Jackson gets a good brush, we don't want the Harrison's thinking we don't take care of him!"

"Yes Mother, but can I take him for a walk when we get to the harbor? You know how anxious he gets." Rosalie asked.

"Yes, Yes of course! Just don't take him too far!" Mother yelled from the stairs. "Now get dressed!"

* * *

It was 12:30pm by the time they managed to leave the house. To her mothers dismay Rosalie had decided she would take her time deciding what to wear. She was wearing a baby blue chiffon dress with delicate black lace winding it's way up from the hem. The bodice was speckled with several black flowers and the neckline was slightly curled at her neck. She also had to run around looking for her black lace gloves and blue wide-brimmed hat for several minutes. What her mother did not know of course, was that Rosalie was meeting Joseph by the tavern at 1pm, and he loved that dress. That was why she had asked to take Jackson for a walk. Jackson loved Joseph more than anyone apart from herself, and she thought Joseph would be very angry if he couldn't say goodbye to the Retriever.

"Now don't go to far Rosalie, you know the boarding time is 2pm and we still need to check in!" Mother said as Rosalie dodged the many passengers unloading their belongings. All she could manage was a wave as Jackson picked up a familiar scent and bounded off, pulling her along with him.

2 minutes of shouting and laughing later and Jackson lost the scent. Looking left to right and left to right again like a lost puppy, Jackson plopped onto his backside and sat there panting. "Well then Jackson! Come on! The tavern is this way!" Rosalie pulled on the leash and finally got his attention. They walked to the Marble Tavern just a couple blocks away from the docks. The air was warm and cool at the same time, it smelled like fish and salt.

"We Pillage, We Plunder, We take what we can, Drink up me hearty's Yo Ho!" came the rowdy singing of a man walking down the lane behind them. "Yo Ho! Yo Ho a Pirates life for me! … what say ye little missy? Care for a spot of Rum?" he said as he caught up to Jackson and Rosalie. All the while Jackson was jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store, Rosalie could not wipe the smile from her lips. Joseph swaggered from side to side, making a show of how much 'Rum' he had consumed. Slowly and deliberately he staggered into Rosalie and dipped her low, softly planting a kiss on her lips.

When they had finished the little charade Joseph knelt down and fussed over Jackson as much as time would allow.

"So this mangy mutt is going with you eh? You going to keep her company? Going to eat anyone who tries to hurt her?" Joseph asked Jackson seriously. Jackson barked and pranced around both Rosalie and Joseph.

"I don't know how well he shall manage of a ship, let alone New York! I wish I could let you keep him while I'm there, but I doubt I could live without him!" Rosalie said as they started the long walk back to the docks. Joseph moved her arms through his and took the leash.

"Well it won't be long, your only staying for a couple of months. Then we shall have a grand reunion and there shall be cake and presents!" he said, Jackson barked "And Bones!" He laughed as the dog proceeded to prance about before them.

"I really don't want to go!" Rosalie cried into Joseph's shoulder.

"You must darling, you have to experience New York! It's unlike anything you could imagine. When I was there last year, the only thing that stopped me from staying was you. Go on! You'll have loads of fun!" he said, softly caressed her hand.

"But that was for 2 months… I'm going for a year! Who knows what little tramp you'll meet while I'm away, how will I know that your heart belongs to me?" she whispered, almost quiet enough so Joseph did not hear. But he did, and stopped abruptly.

"You think I would do that to you? I would Never! The thought of anyone replacing you is like daggers through my very being! I will always love you no matter how long I have to wait to make you my wife!" he almost shouted. He had become agitated and she could see that clear enough.

As if on cue Joseph dropped to his knee. He pulled out a small wooden box, around the edges where intricate designs of hearts and flowers. Woven into the center was a miniature cupid holding a harp, it was the most beautiful thing Rosalie had ever seen. All she could do was stare and blink. _Is he proposing? What if he does? What do I say? Do I wait until I get back to give him an answer? _Rosalie's thoughts were interrupting everything. _Shut It!_ she mentally yelled at herself.

"Now, my dearest Rosalie this is not a proposal so you can start breathing again. This is a piece of my heart, not my real heart of course…. anyway, Rosalie this is a piece of my heart, to show you that I will wait for your return. I will not look or touch another women as I only have eyes for you. No other women can claim my heart because you have the other half. And without it I would be nothing." He said as he opened the box.

Inside was an intricate silver necklace. The chain was spun into a fine thread and looked as if it could fall apart at the slightest touch. The center piece was a magnificent heart with roses and lily's woven around it. Joseph slowly unlatched the necklace and put it around Rosalie's neck. As she examined the heart, she found a secret compartment. Opening the latch she split the Heart in two, held together by an arrow shaped hinge. Inside the Hearts were engraved.

_Love is Your Eyes_

_Looking Into Mine_

_Locked in Sweet Bliss_

_My Heart is Yours_

_For Eternity_

_J._

Rosalie could not control the swell of emotions bubbling up inside her. She found herself gazing into those deep dark eyes she loved so much, the eyes that soothed her when no one else could, the eyes that knew her mind and soul. She could not speak, how could she speak? Joseph had just given her the most beautiful present anyone could ever give her, and she couldn't thank him. Instead she started to cry, and in that single action Joseph knew all he needed to know. He did not need words.

"I love you Rosalie" he said pulling her into his strong arms and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I .. I love you too Joseph" she said shakily, she looked up into his eyes again, something clicked, and they were kissing. Kissing as if they would never again see each other. It was a determined, desperate, emotional kiss.

* * *

Joseph, Rosalie and Jackson entered the dock just in time to hear the boarding whistle blown. Rosalie could see her mother through the crowd eyeing Joseph as if she were a cobra ready to strike. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Joseph and smiled sadly. "I'll miss you so much!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. He held her tightly "I will miss you too my love. But we shall see each other soon enough! And maybe when we get back I can ask your father for your hand." he whispered, knowing her mother was close by. Rosalie did not catch the hint in that sentence, she could only focus on the marriage part. Grinning from ear to ear Joseph winked and planted another kiss on her forehead.

"Better get a move on, she doesn't look to happy" he pointed at the cobra pacing a couple feet away.

"I love you" she said growing a couple inches as she moved onto her tip toes. They kissed one last time, this one for her mothers sake. This kiss was longer and more sensual than the last. The soft brush of his lips against hers was pure heaven and she could drown in it if she wasn't careful.

"I am yours my love, for all Eternity" he said, and kissed her hand.

Rosalie moved over to her mothers side and found herself constantly looking back as they boarded the massive ship called the Titanic. The ship was truly massive, all iron and steel. The hull was painted Black as night and the tiny port windows were white specks, like stars in a sky. There were four stacks across the ship, all painted a reddish orange colour, they looked like towers hovering over a city. the cabins and halls all painted white and brand new. This was the maiden voyage, and she should be proud that she was a part of history, but all she could do when she got on board was look back. He stood in the same spot, gazing up at her.

* * *

**I hope you like the story so far, I try to put as much detail as possible without making it too long! xoxo 3 Thank You for reading! :0)**


	3. Engines

**The characters in this story are of my own imagination, apart from the characters from the film, and are entirely fictional.**

* * *

**Chapter Two,**

**Engines.**

The morning passed with a flurry of meetings and gala's in the ballroom as the ship filled with passengers. It took an hour or two for Rosalie to get over the fact that she was leaving for a year, as soon as she met up with her friend Samantha everything seemed to melt away. Samantha made her feel at home and safe, she could always cheer her up and knew how to have a good time. Mother had disappeared with one of the high-nosed socialites and Rosalie felt at once relieved. All anyone cared about in first class was champagne and gossip. Sam and Rosalie snuck out of the havoc that was high class and decided to explore the ship.

"How long do you think it will take to walk from one end to the other? An hour? Maybe two?" Sam asked with a mischievous grin as they emerged onto the starboard side of the deck close to the stern of the ship.

"Well Sam… I guess we will just have to figure that out! But I suggest we test running instead of walking." Rosalie answered, slipping off her gloves. She cast a glance at the harbour to see if Joseph was still there but it seemed he had gone on his way.

"You can read my mind can't you? Alright… first one to the bow gets first dibs on dance partners tonight!" Sam said rolling up the sleeves on her lilac and lace dress.

Rosalie nodded, walking to their positions at the very tip of the stern's deck. She knew Sam would win, she always did, but it was the thrill of no boundaries. Of course if Mother found out about it she would be confined to her cabin for the rest of the trip, and the ship hadn't even set sail yet! She shot Sam a wicked smile and instantly took off down the deck. All she could hear was Sam's teasing shouts and the wind in her ears.

Rosalie always loved running, when she could get the chance she would run for as long as her legs could muster. Any sport in general was easy for her but she often excelled the most at running, swimming and tennis.

At every chance she got she glanced across the deck to see if Sam had caught up, sure enough she was toe to toe with her. The split second it took to look over at Sam was all she needed to run into a man walking the opposite direction with a women. Mumbling apologies, she quickly regained her footing and sprinted to catch up to Sam's fleeing figure.

Several moments later, Rosalie reached the bow a mere second after Sam. Laughing like lunatics they collapsed on a nearby bench. The laughing continued for a good 5 minutes as they regained their composure.

"Well that was amusing… Oh! This means I get to choose my dance partners tonight first!! Hahaha oh Rosalie when you ran right into that man I almost tripped myself! Did you see who he was?" Sam asked, breathing heavily.

Rosalie smiled and shook her head, this produced a gasp and a flutter of lace as Sam sat straight up and faced her dead on.

"THAT! Was the one and only Mr. Caledon Hockley!!! He is one of the wealthiest men I have had the pleasure of meeting, Oh but he has come on board with his fiancé Rose DeWitt Bukater. She is a very beautiful women I must say!" she said in a whisper as if there was a spy sitting nearby.

"Well Samantha! I must apologize for my rash behaviour, don't you think? I did try to when I ran into him, but of course I had to catch up to you!" Rosalie replied as she stood up and put her gloves back on. She rearranged her dress and started back down the ship toward Mr Hockley. Sam quickly followed with a giggle and a slight skip in her step. They resumed their usual banter as they approached the man and his fiancé. Clearing her throat loud enough to get their attention she smiled and curtseyed as Cal and Rose turned toward them. Rose smiled as she realized who had interrupted their walk, but Cal gave Rosalie the death glare.

"Yes? What is it?" Cal asked in a clipped tone.

"Sir, I am very sorry for running into you just a while ago, my friend and I were having a game of who could reach the bow first and I was not paying attention I'm afraid." Rosalie apologised in her sweetest voice.

"Well, I hope next time you will take care in observing your surroundings and not playing childish games, when it is very clear you are no longer a girl." Cal sniffed, he turned to Rose, rolling his eyes and tugged for her to resume their walk. Rose sadly smiled back at Sam and Rosalie and bowed her head in polite acknowledgment. As they watched the couple retreat down the deck they had to restrain themselves from bursting into laughter. Instead they walked back up the ship looking for another adventure.

"How about we take a look at the engines?! They are rumoured to be the biggest machines ever built! I would very much like to see them." Sam asked.

Rosalie hesitated but gave into her friends request as Sam stuck her bottom lip out and pouted like a child who does not get the last piece of cake. "Alright. But we must be back by 6pm. The ship will be leaving port at 7pm and Mother want's me to be social." she said tapping the tip of her friends nose.

* * *

The Boiler Rooms were hot, very hot. Rosalie did not realize anything could make her sweat so much. She was slightly disturbed by the men wearing nothing but trousers and boots when they first entered the steam filled rooms. Now she realized why they were half naked. Sam clung to her like a lost puppy as they walked along the grating. One of the men had noticed them and asked why they were down here. Their response was that they were daughters of one of the designers of the ship and had come to see their fathers handiwork. The man had the ranted about how the designer was a mad man and that the ship was one monster of a machine. Rosalie and Sam has nodded and slowly backed away.

As they passed the first engine a huge gust of humid air swept their skirts up. A couple of whistles later and the girls found themselves running to the next hatch. As they burst through the door, Rosalie ran into another man. This one was wearing a very greasy hat and had papers stuffed under his arms. Bumping into him sent most of the papers flying. Sam managed to catch at least half of them, but the others were lost to the expanse of the Boiler room. The man was well built, he had no shirt on just like every other man in the area, but his shoulders were toned. Rosalie could not help herself as she stared at the mans stomach and chest. He was definitely well built, his core looked like it could have been carved from marble and exhibited in Rome. Not only was his body gorgeous, but as Rosalie's eyes explored his neck and jaw line she felt a sudden tremor in her heart. Had she seen this man before?

Abruptly the man whisked the papers out of Sam's hands and mumbled an apology in a very bad Liverpool accent. He raced out the hatch the girls had just stumbled through and was gone. Sam winked and swaggered her hips as they made their way back up to the upper levels. It was almost 6 and Rosalie had to change if she didn't want her mother to see the sweat marks on her dress.

"Well he was dreamy, in a sort of rustic caveman sort of way… you seemed taken by his charms!" Sam teased as they made their way up the many stairs.

Rosalie spent the rest of the trip back to her cabin thinking about the man in the hat. She knew him from somewhere, she just didn't know how.

* * *

In the lower class cabins the man wiped some grease from his forehead. She had almost discovered who he was. That would be no good if he wanted to succeed, but how was he to know that she would go gallivanting around the boiler rooms? The fact that she had been quite taken by his lack of shirt was very disconcerting. He had to be more careful, she could not discover who he was, not until he thought it right to come out of hiding.

Thomas entered the cabin laughing loudly. "Well, well! They were quite the pair weren't they? When their skirts went up I almost died!" he shouted slapping the man on the back.

Without thinking, the man turned around and punched Thomas square in the jaw sending the poor boy reeling to the ground. He turned back to the mirror and continued to wipe the grime from his face. "What was that Thomas?" he asked the boy as he peered into the mirror. Thomas grunted a curse and left the man standing alone in the room. _Maybe it's a good thing she liked what she saw…._ he thought as the last of the grease left his face and he could see the colour of his skin again. _It would certainly make for a good joke._

_

* * *

**I Have decided that I shall try and update every Wednesday and Saturday. I hope you like the story so far! xoxo**  
_


End file.
